


Perdido en un mar de pesadillas.

by LadyBW



Category: Karmaland, Karmaland4, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Español | Spanish, Friends to Lovers, Hermandad Oscura, Karmaland - Freeform, Karmaland4 - Freeform, Leyendas antiguas, M/M, Personaje ligeramente malvado pero cool, Rubius esta confundido, Vegetta es un paranoico, Youtubers Hispanos, divergencia del canon
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBW/pseuds/LadyBW
Summary: Un misterio del pasado vuelve para aterrorizar las tierras de Karmaland. Los heroes del poblado deben prepararse para la apremiante amenaza que se cierne sobre ellos.Vegetta esta preparado para meterse hasta el final del misterio, mientras que Rubius necesita entender que esta sucediendo.Necesitaran más que sus habilidades para descubrir el final del camino.Las pesadillas los esperan en el bosque perdido.
Relationships: Rubius & Otros, Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque, Vegetta/Rubius
Kudos: 5





	1. Capitulo 1

El pueblo exudaba un ambiente festivo. La feria comercial estaba en su mejor momento. Los jóvenes habitantes se amontonaban en el improvisado anfiteatro, acompañando el show con aplausos y algunos gritos de aliento a los artistas. Rubius sonrió, después de todo se sentía orgulloso de todo lo que había crecido aquel pueblo.

Los demás héroes se habían perdido en el gentío hace bastante tiempo. A veces podía divisarlos a lo lejos riendo a carcajadas. Estaba seguro que debían de estar haciendo de las suyas, pero nadie parecía especialmente molesto por sus cosas.

—¡Hey! Rubius —gritaron a lo lejos. Rubius volteo a donde procedía el llamado—. ¡Ven aquí! —Mangel volvió a gritar, agitando su mano para que fuera más fácil verlo.

Alex, Lolito, y Vegetta estaban acompañándolo, parecían entretenidos hablando de alguna cosa en especial. Con algo de dificultad se metió en el mar de gente, empujando algunos hombros que se ponían en su camino.

—Que lento que eres, macho —se burló Alex, su casco apaciguó el sonido de su voz—. Anda, vamos. Esa vieja señora contará algunas historias en el anfiteatro, y Lolito no quiere perdérselo por nada —informó, mientras lo empujaba por los hombros.

Lolito soltó un sonido de felicidad y se puso al frente del grupo para liderarlos.

—¿En serio tenemos que ir? —preguntó Rubius intentando no caminar como si marchara hacia su muerte.

—Vamos, Rubius. No puede ser tan malo —dijo Mangel quitándole el hierro al asunto, a pesar que sabía que Rubius era capaz de quedarse dormido en pleno acto.

En su último intento de escapar, miro a Vegetta que hasta el momento no había dicho nada, pero el guerrero no parecía para nada disgustado con la idea. Casi parecía igual de entusiasmado que Lolito. ¿Qué podía contar una vieja bruja que fuera tan interesante?

El grupo se metió entre los aldeanos hasta llegar al teatro. Los asientos era tacos de troncos decorados con un macramé en diferentes colores. Había guirnaldas colgadas sobre todos los asientos con los mismos colores chillones. Era acogedor, tuvo que admitir. Por alguna razón se sintió de dieciséis otra vez.

Los niños se sentaron en la hierba para estar más cerca del escenario, y los adultos se sentaban en los tacos sin quitarle el ojo a sus hijos. Algunos los saludaron al verlos acercase, pero no tomaron demasiado atención a los guerreros.

Lolito por un momento quiso sentarse en la hierba junto a los demás infantes, pero esta vez tuvo una respuesta negativa de todos los integrantes del grupo. Rubius suspiró, por lo menos algo de decencia iban a guardar.

—Es bueno que vinieras, por lo menos alguien comparte mi escepticismo a este show. —Alex le comentó, mientras se sentaba a su derecha.

—No seáis tan marranos —habló Vegetta, tomando el asiento a la izquierda de Rubius—. Si abren la cabeza tal vez se pueden entretener.

—Me abriré la cabeza cuando me quede dormido y me caiga de este incomodísimo asiento, Vegetta. —respondió sardónico, mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Vegetta exhaló una risa a la vez que meneaba la cabeza.

—Como un niño...

—Va, va, va —les llamó la atención Lolito—. Está por comenzar.

Las luces se atenuaron, y los murmullos de los espectadores cayeron para concentrarse en la oscuridad que los rodeo. Un tamborileo suave comenzó a sonar, y unas luces aparecieron detrás de la avejentada tela de lienzo que estaba en el escenario. Algo de interés apareció en Rubius, y Lolito chilló por lo bajo cuando la ronca voz de una anciana habló.

—Hace mucho tiempo atrás, en las praderas siniestras e indominadas de Karmaland, existieron bestias oscuras que merodeaban la zona. —Unas pequeñas figuras aparecieron detrás del manto, haciendo referencia a las palabras de la anciana— Los primeros habitantes karmalienses se reunieron. Juntaron a los hombres más valientes, fuertes y rudos, y se enfrentaron a las bestias.

»Lucharon feroces contra las abominables bestias hasta conseguir su victoria. Las bestias retrocedieron y huyeron lejos de las espadas bravas de los guerreros. Se refugiaron en el bosque más allá de los ríos profundos, donde el sol golpea la angular y la luna se refleja en las hojas.

Los tambores ahora estaban siendo acompañados con sonajeros. Todos los integrantes del grupo se encontraban embelesados por el intrigante relato.

—Embravecidos por la victoria, los guerreros siguieron cuidadosamente el rastro hasta el bosque perdido, donde las bestias estaban resguardadas.

»Pasarón lunas y soles. Se introducían más y más en el bosque, hasta donde la luz no llegaba. Donde las copas de los árboles eran demasiado altas para distinguir el cielo.

»Los hombres aún continuaron a pesar de todo.

»Insaciables por la caza, encontraron a las bestias. Lucharon contra ellas, derramando sangre animal y humana.

»Atacados por la lucidez, los hombres notarón que las bestias los estaban destrozando, estaban perdiendo. Sus hermanos caían rápidamente. Corrieron intentando salvarse de la furia animal que los perseguía.

»¡Las enormes bestias destrozaron a los rezagados, se comieron sus huesos y los trituraron con sus dientes!.

Un rugido provinó detrás del escenario, y todos los niños gritaron asustados, Lolito soltó un pequeño grito y se inclinó sobre el hombro de Mangel. Las luces se atenuaron aún más y los tambores lentamente iban perdiendo la intensidad.

La voz de la anciana apareció otra vez:

—Cuidado con cruzarse en su camino... porque hasta el día de hoy, si buscas bien, los huesos partidos están distribuidos en la entrada del bosque perdido. —Una chispa se necesitó y el lienzo comenzó a arder hasta reducirse en cenizas.

—Buah, tío... —susurró Vegetta

Los aplausos no tardaron en aparecer. La anciana apareció a un lado del escenario con cara de pocos amigos, pero parecía que apreciaba los aplausos. Rubius dió una mirada a sus amigos, parecían que estaban satisfechos con la puesta en escena que la señora se había montado. Lolito aplaudía con mucho entusiasmo, dando codazos para que Mangel aplaudiera más fuerte.

Luego de eso, se dedicó a contar más historias al son de los tambores y sonajeros.

—No estuvo tan mal, ¿no? —murmuró Vegetta. Rubius le echó una mirada y notó que estaba sonriendo como si hubiera ganado una apuesta.

—Calla, hombre —respondió algo cohibido. Es verdad, no había estado para nada mal. Pero no creía que pudiera durar más de dos cuentos—. Estoy a esto de dormirme -juntó sus dedos dejando un pequeño espacio para mostrar su punto.

Vegetta le dio una mirada divertida, antes de menear la cabeza.

—No te abras la cabeza, Doblas —dijo conteniendo una sonrisa.

—Podéis callarse ustedes dos —les regañó Alex, dándole un codazo a Rubius—. No me dejáis oír con su cháchara.

Rubius y Vegetta se miraron un momento, y rieron por lo bajo. Después de todo era muy Alexby aquello.

La función siguio sin más regaños. Cada minuto que pasaba Rubius estaba más aburrido, la primera historia le había parecido fascinante pero el efecto se iba perdiendo. Los demás integrantes del grupo estaban muy entretenidos con cada palabra de la anciana. Cada tanto les daba una mirada de reojo a cada uno, pero a veces se detenía más de la cuenta en mirar el perfil de Vegetta. Le gustaba las reacciones que tenía en los momentos de auge y como su ceño se fruncia con alguna trama complicada.

Claro, porque Alex llevaba su casco puesto, sino también estaría observando las expresiones de él, pero... Duuh, mírame soy Alexby.

Luego de su charla interior, Rubius notó que ya no sabía de qué iba el cuento y la verdad no le interesaba enterarse. Mantuvo su mirada al frente como todos los demás, pero su mente estaba concentrada en los detalles del escenario, y como los músicos estaban absortos en sus instrumentos. De cómo Willy estaba apoyado al costado del escenario... mirándolo.

Rubius frunció el ceño. Volvió a mirar y efectivamente Willy estaba allí. Sus brazos estaban cruzados y su rostro no reflejaba nada. Algo confundido lo observó hasta que el albino descruzo uno de sus brazos y le hizo una seña. Lo estaba llamando.

Bien, extraño. Aunque tratándose de Willy, no era demasiado extraño.

Con rapidez se excusó con sus amigos, quienes mucho interés no mostraron ya que la historia parecía que estaba en su crescendo.

—¿A qué se me debe este honor? —Rubius mostró su mejor sonrisa.

—Vamos, Fargan está esperándonos. —dijo Willy, sin impórtale su ironía.

Ambos sabían a donde se dirigían, después de todo ¿A dónde más podrían reunirse Willy, Fargan, y él?

Lo que estaba dejándolo un poco descolocado era la poca simpatía que estaba mostrando Willy. Intentó pensar en alguna cosa que pudo haberlo hecho molestar, y había unas cuantas, pero esta vez parecía que él había pateado la tortuga o algo así. O simplemente este era el Willyrex que se levantó del lado equivocado de la cama, o había discutido con Fargan y su noche de pasión se arruinó.

Yo que sé, hombre.

La taberna estaba abarrotada de personas, la gente simplemente estaba parada al costado de las mesas mientras bebían cerveza o algún trago especial que hiciera el cantinero. Algunos saludaron a los recién llegados, más que nada los borrachines felices que estaban derrochando su dinero en otra jarra de cerveza.

Fargan estaba recostado en la barra hablando con el atareado cantinero, Kendo. Sus ojos dorados estaban clavados en ellos, mientras mantenía su conversación. Los asientos junto él estaban ocupados, Rubius se preguntó si esta conversación iba a tener lugar en la guarida.

—Rubius, ¿qué tal? —sonrió Fargan, mostrando una hilera de dientes.

—Bien, hombre —alzó los hombros—. Veo que hay bastante trabajo hoy. —Sin saber muy bien qué hacer con las manos las metió en sus bolsillos.

—Ya sabes. Esposos aburridos de acompañar a sus mujeres. —Fargan agitó su mano sacando el interés a la respuesta que dió— Dejen lugar a estos chicos —dijo a los dos hombres que estaban a su lado. Sin chistar se levantaron dejando dos taburetes vacíos.

Sin decir una palabra, Willy se sentó a la izquierda de Fargan, dejando el taburete a su lado. Siempre se sentaba así, Rubius, Willy y Fargan, pero esta vez parecía algo amenazador sentarse al lado del albino.

No era de su naturaleza acobardarse, por lo tanto, iba tomar el primer paso.

—Bien, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó mirando directamente a Willy. Fargan no pareció especialmente sorprendido con su pregunta, se dedicó a pedirle a Kendo que trajera tres bebidas.

Willy ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo unos segundos. Y luego suspiró.

—Siempre ha sido por eso que no quieres explotar demasiado su casa. —La mirada era interrogativa, mientras sus palabras daban una afirmación.

Rubius se sintió confundido. No estaba pudiendo conectar los cabos para formar una idea clara.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió Rubius.

—Willy... —advirtió Fargan por primera vez, entrecerrando sus ojos.

El mencionado suspiró dándole una mirada molesta a Fargan. Las bebidas llegaron y el momento tenso se rompió. De todas formas, Rubius seguía intrigado, pero parecía que Willy había salido de su estado amenazador, por lo tanto, era mejor dejarlo caer por ahora.

—Vamos, tomemos algunas copas. El pueblo está muy festivo para amargarlo —levantó su copa Fargan.

—Bien, bien... —Willy sonrió un poco, por fin.

Los tres golpearon sus copas.

Se dedicaron lo que restaba de la noche en tomar y planear vagamente quien merecía una mina en su puerta. Quizás llegaron a un acuerdo, aunque Rubius luego de una segunda o tercera copa había dejado de recordar. Lo que no lo dejo en toda la noche era la molestia retorciéndole los intestinos.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los misterios comienzan a surgir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya es bastante que esto tenga dos capítulos. Estoy sorprendida de mi misma.

La mañana comenzó sencilla para Vegetta. Preparó su desayuno diario, mientras se dedicaba a leer las noticias sobre el festival del día anterior. Todo había salido de maravilla, no hubo incidentes, y él sabía que extraordinariamente un evento en Karmaland era tan pacifico.

Era difícil no estar alerta cuando eventos de tal magnitud se ocasionaban. Quizás era solo él, pero las experiencias pasadas siempre le sugirieron que estuviera preparado para la próxima explosión, o bicho gigante que amenace con devorarle las cabezas a todos.

En ese momento, Kira decidió que quería sus mimos matutinos, no la decepcionó.

La noche anterior la pasó muy bien, quizás su mejor momento de la noche fue la función de la anciana Margaret, Era prácticamente la señora más vieja de todo el pueblo, por lo tanto, sus historias eran aún más interesantes. Podría pensar que son simples fabulas de una vieja demasiado adulta, pero esa mujer se acordaba hasta el primer día que se saludaron.

Podía darle el beneficio de la duda a la veracidad de sus historias.

—¿O no, Kira? —Le dio unas caricias debajo del mentón. La gata ronroneó con suavidad, mientras sus ojos se cerraban feliz.

Al terminar su desayuno, decidió que hoy iría a picar a la mina para reunir recursos, pero primero pasaría por el pueblo para echar un vistazo si necesitaban algo.

El pueblo se encontraba algo desordenado, algunos aldeanos mañaneros estaban dedicándose a recoger la basura y quitar los arreglos estridentes de los postes. Saludó a cada uno de ellos, y preguntó por cortesía si necesitaban ayuda. Se dirigió al mercadillo para ver si había algo de su interés y allí se encontró con Luzu hablando con Roberta; ella se encontraba bastante agitada mientras Luzu intentaba apaciguarla.

—¡Lo vi! ¡Yo juro que lo vi! —gritó Roberta intentando que Luzu entendiera su punto. Decidió acercarse para ver que era tanto alboroto.

—Está bien, Roberta. Te creo —respondió Luzu manteniendo las manos descubiertas en el aire.

—¿Que sucede, Luzu? —inquirió Vegetta, cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca.

—¡Mi chico Vegetta, algo terrible, algo terrible! —Volvió a levantar la voz la mujer.

Roberta no parecía que fuera a relajarse tan fácilmente.

—Vegetta, Roberta dice que ha visto... —Los labios de Luzu se fruncieron no muy convencido con lo próximo que diría— a la bestia oscura —continuó con cautela.

En ese momento, su mente se remontó a ayer a la noche, donde las pequeñas figuras bailaban detrás de la lona vieja. Las bestias oscuras pertenecían al cuento del Bosque Perdido.

—¿Tú...? —Comenzó con lentitud—. ¿Estás segura, Roberta? —cuestionó Vegetta, no quería hacerla sentir como una loca, pero aquello era una simple historia, una leyenda.

—Lo he visto con mis ojos —espetó, apuntando a sus ojos para darle énfasis—. Mi niño, Russell, se perdió anoche. Lo busque por un buen rato en la oscuridad —contó sin darle mucha importancia al hecho que fue muy peligroso lo que hizo. Vegetta y Luzu no intentaron sermonearla—. Caminé hacia el este, y seguí algunas huellas que eran de Russell. Ya saben cómo es ese niño, quiere ser un guerrero de grande. —Ella meneo la cabeza algo indignada, ninguno de los dos se lo tomó personal— Llegué a un claro y ahí estaba Russell, mi niño, en la orilla picoteando el agua.

»Lo regañé. Había sido muy irresponsable de su parte, ya sabes. Y luego lo tomé de la oreja, lo arrastre todo el camino de vuelta al pueblo.

»Por alguna razón una ligera niebla apareció a nuestro alrededor, no le tome importancia. Seguí regañando a mi Russell, cuando escuche... ¡Lo escuche! Voltee para ver de donde salió ese sonido...

Roberta se volvió pálida como una hoja, mientras sus pequeñas manos apretaban su delantal viejo. Luzu la miró preocupado.

—Estaba ahí, era muy grande, muy grande. Tan alto como un primer piso. Tomé a Russell y hui —acabó. Roberta no paraba de temblar.

—Creo que es mejor que la lleves al hospital —recomendó Vegetta a Luzu sin quitarle la mirada a Roberta—. No tiene buen aspecto, hombre.

Luzu se apresuró a guiar a la famélica aldeana al hospital, antes de irse le dio una mirada de "hablaremos de esto."

Vegetta se quedó allí reflexionando todo lo que acababa de oír. No era posible que existieran esas criaturas oscuras. Podrían haber existido hace algún tiempo, solo que habían pasado demasiados años desde la era oscura.

Necesitaba respuestas, y su mejor fuente era Margaret en este momento. Sin perder el tiempo, se dirigió a la morada de la anciana.

Margaret vivía en el límite del pueblo, muchas veces le recomendó que se mudará al centro. Era más seguro, pero era una señora terca. Podía respetar eso. Aun así, cuando algo terrible sucedía no podía evitar que se preocupara por ella.

La casa de la anciana era anticuada, decorada con lindos atrapas sueños hechos a mano. Suavemente golpeo la puerta, y esperó, aunque quisiera meterse por la ventana reclamando la atención inmediata.

Eso es ilegalísimo, Vegettita.

—¿Quién es? —La ronca voz de Margaret, interrogó.

—Soy yo, Vegetta —anunció.

La anciana no tardó en abrir la puerta con una sonrisa dividida entre feliz y por favor vete de mi casa. Intentará pensar que está feliz de verlo.

—Oh, chico, Auron, ¿Qué haces por aquí? —preguntó sin molestarse de ver su error.

—Soy Vegetta, Margaret —corrigió.

—Vegetta, Auron. Ambos llevan el mismo tono de cabello. —Agitó su mano delgada con indiferencia— Ven pasa, pasa, es evidente que no pasas solo para saludar a esta vieja mujer.

Tomó la invitación sin chistar. La casa estaba tal cual como la recordaba, no es como si hiciera muchas visitas sociales a la mujer, pero ella tenía siempre lo que necesitaba y las eventualidades lo traían otra vez ese cómodo sillón con olor a anís.

—Déjame traerte algo para tomar —dijo, mientras arrastraba sus pantuflas. Intentó decirle que no era necesario, de todas formas, ella no nunca escuchaba; quizás ella estaba un poco sorda. Vegetta contuvó una risa por su ocurrencia tardía.

Unos minutos después, Margaret apareció con un café negro para él y un simple té de limón para ella.

—Bien, muchacho, cuéntame —pidió ella, a la vez que revolvía el té golpeando la porcelana en todas las oportunidades.

—Se trata sobre... es algo tonto, ¿Sabes? —Vegetta se removió en su asiento algo incomodó. Era algo tontísimo si lo pensaba fríamente.

—Siempre es algo tonto cuando se relaciona contigo, chico —puntualizó crudamente. Nadie le puede decir que es una dulce anciana que teje jerséis en su tiempo libre.

Ignorando el mordaz comentario, continuó:

—Se trata sobre tu historia, el Bosque Perdido —explicó sin quitarle la mirada a su taza—. Roberta ha dicho algunas cosas extrañas hoy, sobre las bestias oscuras y todo eso. Esperaba que me dieras alguna respuesta. —Miró directamente a Margeret que no parecía perturbada por lo que acababa de decirle.

Podía ser una buena señal de que no era nada de qué preocuparse, o simplemente era la forma de decirle que todo Karmaland está en un peligro atroz.

—¿Que dijo con exactitud? —inquirió llevando la taza a sus finos labios.

—Dijo que vio una bestia oscura.

Margaret tarareó y agregó:

—Es posible.

—¿Qué? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño confundido.

—Es posible, Vegetta. —Al no obtener respuesta, agregó—: No todas las leyendas son falsas, poseen su justa medida de verdad en ellas.

—Margaret... —comenzó sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro—. Esclaréceme, por favor.

Ella no parecía dispuesta a dar vueltas sobre la explicación. Dejó su taza sobre la mesita ratona y junto sus finas manos sobre su regazo.

—El Bosque Perdido, existe, se ha perdido su ubicación exacta a lo largo de los años. Lo más parecido a un mapa es una leyenda grabada a fuego en la cabeza de esta anciana. —explicó severa—. Las bestias oscuras, existen, nadie ha visto a una en añares, pero es posible que sigan vivas.

Una mezcla de sentimientos perturbó a Vegetta. El pueblo podría estar en peligro sí las leyendas eran ciertas. ¿Cuántas habría? ¿Podrían luchar contra ellas?

Él era un guerrero, lucharía y sabe que los otros héroes de Karmaland no dudaría en luchar, pero necesitaba tener una cabeza fría.

—Margaret —pausó—, ¿Qué tan peligrosas son?

Ella se tomó su tiempo para responder. Luego soltó gravemente.

—Mucho.


End file.
